Because You Loved Me
by SE Uchiha
Summary: [Oneshot] Haruhi is leaving early for college and no one knows. She plays one final song on the piano in the 3rd music room and Tamaki overhears. Will they discover their feelings toward each other? TamaHaru


Happy Valentine's Day! I just recently finished watching Ouran Host Club when I saw a TamaHaru AMV done to this song. Mix boredom, a good song, Valentine's day spirit, and a great anime and you get this. Hope you all like it. I know the characters might be a bit OC, but thats how I wrote it. Flames are welcome.

"talking"  
_"talking in flashback"  
_'thoughts'  
**'inner voice'  
**_Haruhi's singing_

**

* * *

Because You Loved Me**

By _SE Uchiha_

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she watched the rest of the Host Club exit the music room. This was to be her final day at Ouran for she had been accepted into Harvard two years early, and she was to leave the upcoming Monday. No one knew, not even her father. Despite the fact that she was only in her 2nd year of high school, her education was that of a US sophmore in college. Part of this was due the stricter education process in Japan, but it was also due to her constant 5 hour study sessions. She was at least a week ahead in all of her classes.

She sighed heavily once more. How she was going to miss Hikaru's and Kaoru's constant jokes, Kyouya's weird logic, and even Tamaki's hyperactive, over-bearing personality. Hunny and Mori had already graduated but she kept in touch with them.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she imagined her life without all of her friends. Quickly she swiped them away, she never cried, she was not that weak. 'I do not rely on others. I am fine on my own.' she thought as she picked up her backpack and exited the music room. She glanced back for a final look and froze when she spotted the grand piano that sat in the corner. 'Just one more time won't hurt.' she thought as she dropped her bag in the doorway and approached the piano. She took her place before the keys and paused to pick the perfect song. She had been inspired while watching Tamaki play and decided to take private lessons without anyones knnowledge. Finally she decided on the perfect song and settled down to play it.

Her fingers glided effortlessly over the keys, note after note flowed smoothly through the door and into the halls. Tamaki froze as they graced his ears. He turned abruptly and followed the sound. 'Who could it be? I didn't think there was anyone who stayed late to play.' he thought as he traced the melody. When he recognized the route he was taking he hesitated. **'It's coming from the third music room!'** yelled his conscience. 'But everyone already left.' he argued. **'Not everyone. Did you see Haruhi leave?'** countered his inner voice. Tamaki was slient. He paused at the door and then cracked it open slightly. He heaved a sigh of relief when the girl playing didn't notice his presence, but when he recognized the girl his jaw hit the floor. The person that sat before the piano was none other than Haruhi. He made to step forward when her soft voice split the air.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see_

She could clearly recall the worry in his violet eyes as he yelled at her. _"Think about it next time idiot! You're a girl! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"_

_For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true_

She smiled as she recalled how he had showed the boy how to play the piano and how he had brought Nekozawa and his sister back together.

_For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

She could never forget how comforted she felt in his arms as he held her. When he had saved her from drowning her heart fluttered as he carried her to the beach. And when she had clung to him during the thunderstorm that evening, her heart thumped against her breastbone, and now she was 100 percent positive that it wasn't because of the the thunder.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me _

Sure Hikaru had also held her when she was scared, but she didn't feel the same. Her heart didn't thud erratically, she didn't feel weak in the knees, and she was still scared. Tamaki was the only one, besides her mother, that had be able to completely soothe her fear and make her feel invincible.  
_  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

He had given her new courage. Though she seemed confident, she had lost most of her fortitude when her mother had passed. The unconditional love he had shown her, even though he couldn't see it, had made her who she was today. A tear slid down her cheek as she continued to sing.  
_  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach _

Tamaki's courage to throw away all he had just to see his mother had given her the determination to apply to a college that was millions of miles away. With his support she felt that she could actually become a lawyer that would make her late mother proud. His ability to be cheerful after all he had been through had shown her that, no matter how hard life was, it could not be used as an excuse to not smile. She could no longer complain about her life when his, and so many others in the Host Club, had been much worse.

_  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

She was entirely endebted to Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club. They had renewed her reason for life. She had thought about ending her life before she met them. She had felt that she was inferior to all others in the world and that she would never make a difference. Despite what she would say, the day she broke that vase was the best day of her life. That stupid, ugly vase had saved her life when it slipped past her fingers and shattered on the floor.

_  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

She felt entirely touched that Kami had allowed her to meet and get to know such wonderful people. Her life had been blessed with their presence and she was going to miss them dearly. But she knew who she was going to miss the most.

_  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

Tears overflowed and poured down her face to splash onto the keys of the piano as she played. Tamaki looked on in awe. He had never known that she could play the piano, and he had never seen her cry truely. Sure her eyes had watered when her contact had came out, but that didn't count. His body erged him to move forward and encircle her in his arms, but his mind overruled it and calmly explained that he needed to hear all of her song. He listened and leaned against the door as he continued to watch her play. Suddenly his heart began to feel heavy, this song sounded to much like a goodbye. The thought that his Haruhi could and would eventually leave made him truely want to break down in tears.

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

Tamaki could only watch and wait for her to finish. He wondered who she was singing about. His conscience only chuckled at him. 'HEY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!!' he snapped. His mind only scoffed and said, **'That's for me to know and for you to find out soon enough.'**

Haruhi smiled through her tears as she played the song she had written for her mother. The smiling face of her senpai nearly froze her in shock. Now it all made sense. Why she had felt dead when she found out that Tamaki was to be engaged to Eclair. Why she had put her life in danger to make him stay at Ouran. Even why she could only think of him when she played this song. 'I love him' she gasped, then smiled,and for the first time she uttered his name without the '-senpai' at the end. "Tamaki-kun..." she whispered as she sang with all her heart.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Tamaki's heart practically stopped then and there. Was it just him, or had she just referred to him as 'Tamaki-kun' while singing a song about love. Suddenly his mind's control on his body weakened and he lunged forward. He sprinted toward Haruhi as she finished her song.

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Haruhi closed her eyes as she sang and imagined the wistful smile of her senpai. One tears larger and more pure than all the others she had shed that day slid down her cheeks as she felt her heart shatter. She had not said goodbye to Tamaki and now she would never get the chance. Sobs racked her body as she slumped forward, her head thumped softly onto the piano. "Sayonara." she choked out through her sobs.

"Haruhi!" yelled a familiar voice from behind her. She spun around only to be pulled into Tamaki's arms. She collapsed shakily into his chest and continued to weep. "Where are you going Haruhi?" he asked firmly once she had gotten herself back under control. She looked up at him as tears began to cloud her vision once again. "America." she managed to whimper. His hold on her tightened. "I forbid it." he spoke firmly, a unbreakable determination evident in his violet eyes.

"Why?" Haruhi asked as she stared up at him.

Tamaki smirked confidently, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Because I care for you too much to let you out of my life."

Haruhi smiled tearfully as she hugged him tightly. "Kimi o ai shiteru." she whispered as she raised her head and sealed her lips to his softly. Tamaki stiffened, then relaxed and returned the kiss.

When they pulled apart he rested his forhead against hers and whispered back.

"Aishiteru."

OWARI

* * *

**a/n:** Hope you liked! Please review! **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS!**

SE Uchiha


End file.
